Renouveau - OS Sailor Pluton King Endymion
by Sylvana2010
Summary: Petite histoire autour de mon couple de personnages préférés du manga.


Titre: "Renouveau..."

Fandom : SAILOR MOON

Rating : K

Paring: Sylvana Meio – Sailor Pluton / King Endymion

Disclamer: Les personnages utilisés dans cet écrit appartiennent à NAOKO TAKEUCHI

Le royaume de la Lune venait de perdre sa Reine, Queen Serenity. Elle avait survécu à la Grande Bataille de la Lune contre le Royaume de la Terre, mais avait perdue le combat contre la maladie. Son mari, King Endymion avait fait décréter une semaine de deuil National. La reine était une personne très aimée de ses sujets. Tous lui vouaient une admiration et une passion sans précédent. Les funérailles avaient été suivies dans tout le Royaume, y compris la Terre, qui était devenue son alliée.

Au moment de la mise en terre du cercueil, le peuple avait laissé son Roi ainsi que les guerrières défenderesses se recueillir. Elles considéraient la Reine comme une mère. Qui l'était d'ailleurs pour quiconque en avait besoin.

La semaine de deuil passée, la vie avait tranquillement repris son cours. Les sailors étaient à leurs postes. Le Roi gouvernait comme il pouvait. Il n'avait pas voulu reprendre une épouse. "Personne ne pourra la remplacer !" Avait-il déclaré officiellement. Mais officieusement, ses pensées semblaient déjà reprises par une autre femme. Mais avait-elle le même penchant pour lui ? Il ne pouvait le savoir et toutes les nuits, il s'endormait avec la même question. Question qu'il avait beau retourner dans tous les sens, chaque matin, il ne trouvait toujours aucune réponse.

A la porte du Temps, se trouvais la Gardienne, Sailor Pluton. Elle préservait le passage entre la Terre et la Lune selon les époques. Elle évitait que les personnes des différents espaces-temps ne se rencontrent. Au moment de la grande guerre, elle avait combattue aux cotes des autres Sailors, repoussant ainsi l'envahisseur, mais n'a pas pu empêcher la mort de sa Reine. Elle s'en est toujours beaucoup voulu. Malgré que son Roi lui en ait certifié le contraire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle aurait pu la sauver.

Durant la semaine du deuil National, Pluton était resté à son poste. Personne ne pouvait approcher. Elle ne laissait personne la voir. Malgré les nombreux messages que ses amies guerrières lui laissaient, elle ne voulait parler à personne. La petite princesse, la fille du Roi Endymion, Camille était repartie sur Terre afin de poursuivre ses études et y vivre. Avec ce départ, Sylvana sentait que maintenant, elle avait tout perdue.

Le Roi, bien qu'étant au Palais de la Lune, se souciait de l'état de santé de ses Sailors. Chaque jour, il se recevait des rapports stipulant que Sailor Pluton se renfermait sur elle-même, qu'elle ne venait plus aux réunions de sécurité du Royaume. Diana, le petit chat de Camille qui était resté sur la Lune, avait même signalé que la guerrière ne se nourrissait même plus. Voyant où cela pourrait la mener, Endymion décida de la faire convoquer.

Pluton reçu le message de son Roi, lui ordonnant de venir au plus vite au Palais. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait aller contre un ordre de son souverain, elle s'y rendit.

Sur place, un des gardes lui indiqua que le Roi l'attendait dans la salle du Conseil. Surprise mais ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle monta jusqu'à la salle.

Devant la porte, elle respira profondément, puis entra. Le roi se tenait près d'une des fenêtres de la salle. Elle l'observa. Il portait son costume d'apparat lavande, tenant son sceptre d'ivoire. Il avait l'air soucieux. Elle s'approcha de lui :

- Votre Majesté m'a fait appeler ? Elle mit un genou à terre. Il se tourna vers elle et fut surpris de son apparence.

- Relève-toi ! Elle s'appuya sur son sceptre en forme de clé pour le faire.

- Pluton, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire, Majesté ? " Il quitta la fenêtre et s'approcha d'elle.

-"Regarde-toi ! Tu as maigris, on ne te voit même plus au Château, Qu'est ce que tu a ? Parle Pluton, c'est un ordre ! " Elle détourna son regard du sien, ne pouvant le soutenir davantage.

Depuis déjà quelques temps, bien avant le décès de la Reine, Pluton sentait qu'elle commençait à développer une forme d'amour envers le Roi Endymion. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Rangeant ce sentiment dans un coin de sa tête et préférant rester la guerrière froide et sans cœur que le Royaume lui connaissait, elle poursuivit sa mission de protection.

Puis arriva la bataille. Prenant avec elle, la seule personne dans ce monde qui avait cru en elle jusqu'au bout.

Vous savez ce que j'ai, mon Roi. » Lâcha-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Toujours ton sentiment de culpabilité ? Mais combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu n'étais pas responsable de sa mort ! Tu auras bon te morfondre, cela ne l'a ramènera pas ! Cria-t-il. Elle baissa la tête. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Il s'approcha d'elle, et d'un doigt, lui releva le visage.

Ne baisse pas la tête devant ton Roi ! Aucune de mes Sailors ne le feraient, donc toi non plus. Sylvana trembla légèrement se sentir si près de lui. Il tourna les talons et retourna près de la grande baie vitrée, regardant la Cour.

Reviens me voir ici ce soir, nous terminerons cette discussion. Elle le regarda, surprise.

21 heures, et ne sois pas en retard ! Tu peux disposer. Son ton était sans appel. Elle fit la révérence et retourna à son poste, à la porte du Temps.

…/ \.../\...

L'heure de la convocation arrivant, elle se rendit à nouveau au Palais lunaire, dans la grande salle du Conseil. Elle poussa la porte de la salle puis entra. Le Roi, qui était assis en tête de table, avait changé de costume. Il était bleu nuit avec une cape parsemée de motif lunaire et scintillant d'étoiles. Sylvana referma la porte et s'approcha de lui.

Me voici comme convenu, Roi Endymion. Elle s'apprêta à faire la révérence mais il l'a retint

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, il n'y a que toi et moi, ici ce soir. » Elle fut troubler de l'apprendre. Le roi lui prit la main, et déposer un délicat baiser dessus.

Roi ?! Mais que faites-vous ! Il se leva et lui fit face.

Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, Pluton ?

Non.

Vois-tu, depuis la mort de la reine, j'ai juré sur son cercueil que je ne reprendrais épouse et que je vivrais comme cela jusqu'à ma propre mort. Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'ai menti et trahis ma promesse. Sylvana était stupéfaite de cette annonce, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de masse sur le cœur.

Vous…Vous avez retrouvez quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de caché son mal-être. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Mon cœur ainsi que mes pensées sont prises par une jeune femme, effectivement ! Pluton se tiens à son sceptre de Grenat afin de ne pas tomber au sol, littéralement dévastée par les déclarations de son Roi.

Est-elle….. Est-elle une princesse ? La connaît-on ?

Non, elle n'est ni princesse, ni même de sang royal ! Il se retourna, et réalisa l'état de sa Sailor. Elle semblait retenir ses larmes mais se tenait droite, digne de tenter de garder sa contenance. Il s'approcha d'elle :

Pluton, est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air bouleversée. Elle baissa les yeux.

Que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Ne baisse pas les yeux devant ton Roi. Pas toi, qui obscurcit mon jugement et mes pensées, voir même mes rêves. Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans celui du roi de ses nuits.

Qu'avez-vous dit ?

C'est de toi que je parle, Pluton ! Tu es dans mes rêves, mes espoirs et mon cœur depuis bien longtemps ! Ce que je ressens pour toi va au-delà de ce que j'ai pu connaître avec la Reine Serenity.

Roi, ne dites pas des choses comme cela ! Je suis à votre service, je suis une guerrière de la Lune. Bien que … Elle n'osa pas poursuivre sa phrase. Elle se détourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se sentit retenir.

Roi, laissez-moi partir ! Il l'a retenait par la main.

Et si je refuse ? Je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu voulais dire. Elle laissa couler ses larmes, sentant la honte monter en elle.

Je ne peux pas…. Je n'ai pas le droit …. Murmura-t-elle. Endymion la tourna vers lui, et voyant qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, il prit son visage dans ses mains gantées

Dit moi, Sylvana, dit moi ce que tu veux dire. N'aie pas peur. Parle. Son ton était si doux, si calme.

Mon Roi…. Je vous en prie…. Je ne peux pas …. Ma place ne me le permet pas. Il continua de la fixer, lui souriait. Ce regard, couleur bleue nuit lui fit baisser la garde

J'ai aussi des sentiments pour vous, mon Roi. Mais cela est interdit, je ne le sais que trop. Je vous aime depuis que vous m'avez demandé à votre service. Je me suis toujours battue avec ferveur aux côtés des autres Sailors et de la Reine, mais mes sentiments ont toujours été bien présents. » Il lâcha son visage pour lui prendre la main. Les sentiments étaient donc partagés et réciproque. Une question restait malgré en suspens

Mais, Roi Endymion, est ce que la Reine le savait ? Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle

Suis-moi ! Allons marcher. La guerrière le suivit. Marchant tranquillement dans le grand couloir qui menait au grand escalier central du Palais. Ils descendirent les marches de marbre et arrivant dans le grand hall, le Roi poussa la porte d'entrée et sortit en même temps que la guerrière de pluton. La nuit était fraîche, étoilée. Un léger vent faisait virevolter la longue chevelure de la jeune femme ainsi que la cape du Roi de la Lune.

Alors, Roi ? Est-ce que la reine le savait ?

Au début, non. Mais au fil du temps, elle a commencé à s'en douter. Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle t'a toujours aimée et appréciée à ta juste valeur. Quand la maladie s'est déclarée, elle n'a jamais cessée d'aimer ses guerrières et quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle, elle m'a assurée de son éternel amour et qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Je sais que je passerai pour un Roi horrible et sans cœur qui reprend déjà une compagne alors qu'il a juré le contraire.

Je ne crois pas que vos sujets ne vous en voudraient, ni même les guerrières. Du moment que vous êtes heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptera. Aussi bien pour eux que pour….moi. Elle rougissait de son aplomb. Arrivant près d'un bassin de poisson, il l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Pluton, je sais que tu crains la pensée et les dires des autres, mais sache une chose, je ne veux que ton bonheur, et je me moque de ce que les autres peuvent dire ! Tant nous serons présent l'un pour l'autre, rien d'autre ne comptera ! Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle l'aimait, cela était certain, mais elle savait aussi que si elle ne tentait pas sa chance, elle ne saurait jamais ce qui pourrait advenir de sa vie et du possible couple qu'elle pourrait former avec le Roi.

Elle ne cherchait ni le pouvoir, ni la couronne, ni même à remplacer la reine. Elle ne l'aurait pas apprécié de la part d'une autre personne, alors venant d'elle-même, cela était impensable !

Je vous aime. J'ai beau essayer de lutter contre cela , je ne peux pas …. Je n'y arrive pas ! Et de toute façon, je ne le veux pas !

Le souverain se leva a son tour et, en lui prenant les mains, déclara :

Alors accepte-moi ! Ne me rejette pas. Je sens bien que tu a peur. Si le peuple ne t'accepte pas, je suis prêt à rendre la couronne !

Je ne vous demande rien... Je ne veux pas être considérer comme lui volant une place, sa fille ou son mari qu'elle a aimée plus que sa vie.

Tu aura le titre de Reine de la Lune si tu m'épouse. Camille t'aime comme une mère, même quand Sérenity était en vie, elle n'a jamais été jalouse de l'amour que tu portais à notre fille.

Je ne veux rien de tout cela... Je souhaite juste demeurer à vos cotés comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Alors accepte-moi !

Elle ferma les yeux, revoyant le visage rempli de douceur de sa défunte Reine. Elle lui souriait. Rouvrant les yeux, elle fixa le regard de son Roi et y scella son avenir.

Je vous accepte.

Ils rentrèrent au château et se rendirent aux appartements privés du Roi. Au seuil de la chambre, Sylvana accepta d'y entrer, malgré la sensation pesante de la présence de la défunte Reine dans les murs. Elle remarqua qu'il avait conserver quelques portraits, Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, elle quitta la pièce.

Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Il lui couru après et la retint dans le couloir qui menait au salon de l'appartement.

Je ne puis rester ici, je n'y ai pas ma place , vous le savez !

Ne vis plus dans le souvenir, pense à l'avenir !

Elle soupira fortement... Penser à l'avenir ? Elle en ai la Gardienne ! Elle ne sais que trop comment cela se terminera : le peuple ne l'acceptera pas, les guerrières lui tourneront le dos et elle perdra tout, jusqu'à fuir en exil sur Terre. Voila à quoi ressemblera son avenir.

Tu refuse donc toute chance de changer cet avenir, celui dont tu imagine la noirceur ?

J'oubliais votre don de lire dans les pensées ….

Elle sentait que ses forces l'abandonnait. Ses nerfs semblaient être au bout de tout.

Écoutes, je te propose une chose. Il est relativement tard, tu ne peux donc pas retourner à la Porte du Temps. Passe la nuit avec moi, juste pour dormir. Prend le temps de te reposer et de dormir. Demain matin, tu me donnera ta réponse.

Et si la réponse n'est pas celle que vous attendez ?

Je m'y conformerai. Je ferai selon ton choix. Et sache que quel qu'il sois, rien ne changera de mon inclinaison envers toi. Je vivrai avec mes sentiments pour toi, malgré le fait que je devrais reprendre épouse arriver à un certain moment. Qu'en pense tu ?

J'accepte.

Le Roi était content de sa réponse, n'était ce que pour la nuit. Peut être la seule et unique nuit qu'il pourrait passer à ses cotés. Tenant son sceptre d'une main, elle posa l'autre sur sa broche et prononça la formule suivante :

Pouvoir de Pluton, inverse la transformation ! Un halo de lumière envahit la pièce. Pluton se souleva du sol et la transformation inversée opéra. Quelques secondes après, toutes traces de la Sailor avaient disparues. A sa place, se trouvait la jeune Sylvana Meio, en tenue civile. Lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna dans la suite royale. De la, il se changea afin de se coucher. Il lui proposa une des tenues de nuit de la Reine, qu'elle refusa, préférant dormir avec ses propres vêtements. Tous deux se couchèrent, et en souhaitant la bonne nuit, se tournèrent chacun de leur coté.

Durant la nuit, Sylvana entendu du bruit. Se levant discrètement afin de ne pas réveillé le Roi, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Le bruit se répéta à nouveau. Se tenant prête à attaquer, elle fit apparaître son sceptre

de transformation. Entrant de la grand pièce de vie, elle y trouva une personne. De dos, elle la reconnue.

Oh Seigneur ! Reine Sérénity ! Elle le fit disparaître et mit un genou a terre.

_Relève toi Sylvana_ . Lui dit-elle doucement. Ce qu'elle fit.

Ma Reine... Je ne comprend pas... Comment ? Comment pouvez-vous être la ?

_Il y a des choses qui ne s'explique pas... _Elle s'approcha. _Dit-moi, est-tu heureuse, Sylvana ?_

Je ne le sais pas, ma Reine... Je le pense.

_Tu sais, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai choisis. Il sera très bien avec toi. _

Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Il est votre époux, le père de votre fille !

_Il le sera toujours, mais il ne peux continuer à vivre dans mon souvenir. Je sais qu'il m'aimera toujours, ma fille aussi. Mais il dois continuer à vivre, et pour cela, il a besoin de toi_.

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_L'aime-tu, Sylvana ? Elle baissa la tête._

Oui, depuis le premier jour. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

J_e ne t'en veux pas. Il t'aime, Camille aussi. Aime les comme je l'ai fait. N'ai pas peur de l'Avenir. Tu en ai la Gardienne, mais il n'est pas écrit. Il sera exactement ce que tu en fera. Fait en sorte qu'il sois le plus beau possible_.

Sylvana acquiesça de la tête. La Reine avait raison, elle devait vivre sa vie sans penser au lendemain. Le jour présent était bien trop important.

Reine, je ne peux vous remplacer... Je ne suis pas une Reine. Vous étiez dans la tête et le cœur des sujets du Royaume. Que diront-ils s'il advenait que je vous remplace.

_Mais tu ne me remplace pas. _

Ah bon ?

_Tu poursuis mon œuvre pour ce royaume. Le peuple te suivra, n'aie crainte ! Je sais aussi que tu avais peur de ma...réaction, c'est pour cela que je suis la. Je t'accorde ma bénédiction. Je sais aussi que tu te sens responsable de ma mort. Ni toi, ni lui, ni personne n'aurait pu faire quelque chose. La maladie a fait le reste. Il te la dit, je te le répète : Tu n'est pas responsable de ma mort, Sylvana ! _

Je le sais ! Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher... Vous étiez tout ce que j'ai dans ma triste existence.

_Tu l'as lui, maintenant. Et Camille aussi... Tu as plus été une mère pour elle que je ne l'ai été dans toute sa vie. _

Un halo de lumière apparut dans la pièce. Sérénity s'en approcha.

Qu'est ce que passe -t-il ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas moi, Sylvana. Tu est une grande guerrière, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Sois heureuse, et prend la bonne décision. _

Sérénity entra la lumière. Sa tenue de Reine fut instantanément remplacée par l'ultime tenue que Sailor Moon avait porté lors de la bataille contre Galaxia, celle de Sailor Cosmos.

Reine Sérénity !

_Au revoir, guerrière de Pluton._ Puis la lumière disparut. Sylvana ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce un rêve ? Pourquoi la Reine lui était apparut ? Si tout cela était censé lui apporter des réponses, elle n'avait que des questions en tête.

Prendre la bonne décision... Elle passa dans la salle d'eau avant de retourner se coucher. Comment allait-elle expliquer au Roi que sa défunte était passer la voir ? Même elle n'y croyait pas, rien qu'en y pensant. Elle se rafraîchit le visage et retourna dans la chambre. Le Roi dormait toujours, paisiblement. Sylvana retourna se coucher et essaya de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, Endymion se leva avant la jeune femme afin de faire préparer le petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après, elle se réveilla et après être passer a la douche, elle se transforma en Sailor Pluton. Elle se rendit dans le salon. Elle y trouva le Roi, debout près de la cheminée.

Bonjour Syl...Sailor Pluton.

Bonjour, mon Roi. La guerrière semblait étrangement silencieuse.

As-tu penser à ma demande ? As-tu une réponse à me donner ? Elle s'approcha.

Oui , Mon Roi. Voyez-vous, cette nuit, en repensant à votre requête, j'ai eu une sorte de...comment dire ? De conseil, une aide afin de prendre... la bonne décision.

Ah ? Qu'elle était ce conseil ?

La Reine.

Le Roi alla prendre place à la table. Il était visiblement très surpris de cette réponse.

Comment cela ? La Reine est venue te voir, cette nuit ?

Oui, je me doute bien que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est le cas, elle est venue me voir.

Et que t'as-t-elle dit ?

Elle m'a aidé à réfléchir... Enfin tout cela pour vous dire que j'ai pris une décision. Le Roi se leva.

Je t'écoute. Elle lui pris les mains.

Je vous aime. Et je sais que mon choix scellera mon avenir et mon existence. Je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour que cela sois accepter, mais je sais que... l'on arrivera, ensemble.

Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

J'accepte de lier mon destin au votre... Je veux bien devenir votre Reine.

Le Roi était tellement heureux de cette réponse. Il s'autorisa un premier geste à l'égard de sa future Reine, et peut être même épouse, il enlaça son visage de ses longues mains gantées et l'embrassa.

Je t'aime Sylvana.

Je vous aime aussi, Endymion .

_Depuis cette déclaration, beaucoup de chose ont changées dans le Royaume de Cristal Tokyo. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les autres guerrières Sailors acceptèrent sans problème cette relation entre leur roi et l'une d'entre elles. Lorsque Camille appris la nouvelle, elle revint sur la Lune afin de féliciter son père pour son choix mais n'en fut pas pour autant surprise, elle se doutait depuis très longtemps de l'inclinaison que son père et la guerrière se portait. _

_Puis vint l'annonce au peuple, qui contrairement à sa plus grande crainte, acceptait aussi sa nouvelle Reine de la Lune sans difficulté. Lors de son sacrement, la Reine Sylvana fit la promesse qu'à travers elle, l'œuvre de la Reine Sérénity serait poursuivit. Et le peuple lui prouvait son attachement en lui jurant fidélité. De part sa nouvelle fonction, la Porte du Temps restait sans surveillance. C'est donc une nouvelle guerrière qui prit la place de Gardienne du Temps en la personne d'Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. La Reine Sylvana fit la passation de pouvoir en lui transmettant son sceptre de Grenat, elle-même ayant hérité du sceptre lunaire. _

_Quelques temps plus tard, de nouveaux événements célébrèrent le renouveau du Royaume. La Reine Sylvana épousa le Roi Endymion pour la plus grande joie du peuple, des Sailors et de Camille. _

_Et peu de temps après, deux nouveaux membres vinrent agrandir la famille, un petit prince et une petite princesse, les enfants du Roi et de la Reine._


End file.
